


Galaxies and Flames

by adrinette247



Series: Watching Miraculous Ladybug [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrinette247/pseuds/adrinette247
Summary: ♡ Prequel/Sequel/Spinoff to Watching Miraculous Ladybug ♡When Hawkmoth returns 15 years after his defeat by the beloved Paris heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir, the next generation of Miraculous heroes, along with Ladybug and Chat Noir, team up to rid Paris of his evil akumas once and for all.Enter Luna Galaxia and Blazing Flame, also known as Cate Hazewood and Darren Fawson in their ordinary civilian lives, the possessors of the only two Elementalious' in the world, powerful pieces of jewelry, much alike the miraculous, which give them elemental powers.Will they and the rest of the Miraculous team manage to take down Hawkmoth once and for all? Or will he finally get his revenge and bring all our heroes, and Paris, crashing down?





	Galaxies and Flames

~~~~ Two heroes raced over the rooves of Paris, trying to get out of the way of the mind controlling music waves from the latest villain they were fighting - Radiowave.

An ear splitting crash resounded behind them as the musical villainess began pelting them with an unending supply of CD's, that seemed to be strong as diamond considering the window it just smashed. To put it simply, it was the equivalent of having daggers thrown at you.

The heroes eventually hit a dead end as the rows of houses to make way for one of Paris' largest parks, full of vulnerable small children and their parents that Radiowave was probably just longing to corrupt with her music.

Luna spun to face the incoming trouble, readying her arrow and firing as Radiowave approached. The arrow released a blinding white light as it hit the villain, blasting her backwards and through the destroyed window of the attic of the house behind her.

“Blaze, I've only got four galactic moon arrows left, we've gotta do something soon!"

“Well Moonbeam, when you figure it out come find me, because can't see her akuma anywhere!”

Police sirens wailed relentlessly in the distance, and helicopters - that everyone knew couldn't do anything but broadcast the events of the battle - circled the rooves like birds of prey waiting to strike, overall doing nothing more than making it extremely difficult for either hero to hear one another. Which basically resulted in a screaming match between the two just to convey any information at all.

To make matters worse, Radiowave, after recovering from Luna's arrow, had begun to call all her enslaved civilian army who at this moment were making their way up the fire escapes and onto the surrounding rooves.

And as if fate itself decided that this wasn't quite enough of a problem already, it then began to torrentially pour with rain - turning the grey tiles slick with rainwater and making it hard to move on the slippery roof in general.

Luna and Blaze ended up back to back, Blaze wielding his scythe and swinging it in the general direction of the advancing army clambering towards them, while Luna kept aim on Radiowave, trying to locate the akuma and end the battle once and for all.

“Luna, I can't keep this up much longer!”

“Geez, I didn't notice, so nice of you to point that out!” she gritted out sarcastically, using her bow as a weapon against the civilians approaching on her side.

“Give up Luna Galaxia, you'll never hit me!” Radiowave cackled as she sidestepped Luna's latest attack, aiming her hypnotizing beams towards them from her boombox, “You're just as useless as your partner is at defeating my army!”

An exasperated expression graced Luna's pale face when she said that, and the heroine fired again at the elusive villainess.

However, there was truth to her words, the size of the army was becoming too great for them to handle, so the sun hero thought quickly, and raised his scythe in the air...

“Flaming Sun Strike!”

The end of his scythe glowed blood red, and Blaze gripped Luna's arm, pushing her gently out of the way as he cut a thin circle in the tiles, creating a blazing ring of fire around them to protect them from the incoming attacks while they thought of what to do. 

The duo turned towards the garishly dressed villain from the safety of the circle, trying to search her outfit for the akuma, but she too was hidden safely behind her now useless army. Unless they really felt like being set on fire.

“Blaze! We've got a problem! I've only got one arrow left!” Luna glanced around frantically for the akumatised object, finally spotting the CD im the boombox, which wasn't reflective but rather a dark purple, so dark that it was almost black. 

Bingo.

“Blaze, the akuma's in the CD!”

“Yeah, but how are we supposed to get to that! It's not like she's out in the open just waiting for us to take it from her!”

Luna smirked slightly as she formulated her plan, “We get her angry. Really angry.”

She turned to the brunette, leaning up to his ear and whispering the plan to him. Blaze gave the star spangled superhero a slight nod, before turning back towards a confused Radiowave.

“Hey music head! Is that all you got?” Blaze taunted over the roar of the flames, “You're army's just as useless as you are at getting our Elementalious’!”

“Oh, how disappointed Hawkmoth will be with you!” Luna joined in, faux pity coating her every word, “He'll never help you get what you want now!”

The villainess snarled in rage, stalking towards them and shooting the duo relent with her hypnotic beams, growing further enraged when they dodged each one effortlessly.

Blaze darted forward, scythe prepared to strike at Radiowave - but it would seem that he had forgotten all about the protective flames, worrying more about aiming at the boombox - and the hero let out a shout of pain as the tall, flickering flames spat showers of white hot sparks in all directions, burning his face.

Blaze swung the scythe at the villain, missing a few times from Radiowave evading the fire causing weapon, before he finally struck, the boombox. Flames erupted from it almost immediately, fiery red embers spewing everywhere, most landing on Radiowave’s arm. The shocked villain dropped the burning metal with shrieking wail, stumbling distractedly away from the hero, frantically waving her burnt arm in the freezing rain in an attempt to stop the pain.

“This better work Luna, that was my last strike!”

The metal was quickly melted into a small pool of silvery liquid by the magical fire, leaving only the CD enact. 

Blaze gingerly snatched the corrupted CD from the molten metal, flinging it in Luna's direction. The moon archer fired her final magical arrow, hitting the flying object head-on. 

The CD was engulfed in pure, white light, Radiowave crumpling to her knees as she transformed back into her civilian form. A plain butterfly fluttered away innocently into the now clear cerulean sky. Paris was covered in a blanket of silver falling stars clearing up any damaged caused, restoring harmony to the city of love once again.

♡

Luna's dark blonde hair was in windswept waves, the raindrops within it glittering like tiny crystals in the newly returned sun once they were finally standing alone on the roof and out of sight from the prying eyes of the public, her delicately heart shaped face displaying a similarly exhausted expression as him.

“Are you alright Blaze? You got burned.” her voice was still slightly hoarse from shouting, but at the same time it was still soft and laced with concern for her partner. She reached her arm out towards him, one galaxy patterned hand turning his face slightly to examine the burn on the left side of his forehead.

“Ironic isn't it?” Luna gave him a small, amused smile and rolled her eyes at his words, visibly relaxing now that she knew he was alright - well, fine enough to joke about it at least, “But really Luna, I'm OK.”

“Well then, I'd better go before I turn back,” the heroine’s hand left his cheek, leaving it feeling immediately colder now it was exposed to the biting wind, “See you around, Fireboy.”

The brunette sighed forlornly, watching as the blonde swung away into the distance, before he himself jumped away, transforming back into his civilian self - Darren Fawson - and trudging back towards the school.

Entering the school bathroom, he mussed up his chocolate brown hair, successfully managing to get his fringe to hide the noticeable burn, before heading off down the hallway as the warning bell ripped through the silence of the corridor.

Just in time for science. 

And he hadn't had time to finish the work due in today.

_Great._


End file.
